Double Trouble
by Eladrienia
Summary: Reaver sees the royal twins, Adin and Ada, for the first time since Sparrow's death. They are much more... appealing with seven years of age. Reaver sees something he wants, and money can buy everything, can't it? Rated M for a reason, ladies and gents! Much swearing and other fun is to be had by all!
1. Prologue: A New Game

Prologue: A New Game

Shooting a man publicly was quite effective. Reaver knew this from several past uprisings his underlings dared to start. There was nothing quite like intimidation and a well-placed shot to keep the filth complacent for another decade or so. As he blew the smoke from his gun, a flash of red caught his eye. Two flashes, to be precise.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" He smirked as he examined the source of his distraction.

It was the royal twins. Just by looking at them, he could see Sparrow: her perfect, creamy skin and luscious curves on the slight frame of the girl, the frustratingly stubborn look of determination on the boy's face. Their hair, however, was a separate matter entirely. The blood-red hue was unnatural; it came from neither mother nor father, and it unsettled most people.

Reaver was not most people.

He had not seen the twins in seven years, ever since Sparrow passed into the void. He never went to the castle; Logan always came to him, be it at the mansion or in Bowerstone Industrial. He only recognized the twins due to their hair.

Seven years had done wonders for them. He had many fetishes, but pedophilia was not among them, so the thirteen-year olds failed to pique his interest. These twenty-year olds, though, were an entirely different story.

The boy, Adin, met his gaze with an emerald one, shaking with fury. The girl, Ada, a full head shorter than Adin and soulful sapphire eyes in place of green, stared at Reaver with a quiet anger that rivaled her brother's rage. Reaver fought the urge to laugh. Heroes always got upset at the smallest things. What was a mindless peasant or two? It was for a good cause! The real crime was wasting these unique talents on every blabbering peon who wanted a favor. Like Logan, always begging for money…

That gave Reaver an idea. He abhorred granting charity, but it seemed the idiot king finally had something to offer. Two somethings, to be precise.

He winked at the twins before disappearing into his office. He had some arrangements to make.

**AN: Hey! This is my official new project. If you were particularly attached to Captive, I am truly sorry. There was simply not enough planning before that fanfic, and I could not, in good conscience, move forward with it. If one of you lovely people would like to continue it, be my guest.**

**On a happier note, this is a Reaver fic! I tried to take a different path from everyone else, and I do not believe anyone else has had a pair of royal twins. The next chapter will be up shortly after this, so don't be too impatient.**

**Any new readers? Have fun in the bizarre world of my mind ;)**


	2. The Royal Pain in the Ass

Chapter 2: The Royal Pain in the Ass

"That ass!" Adin yelled when he and Ada were a suitable distance from the scene of the disturbance. "Why didn't you let me at him?"

"Because you would be dead now if I did. He lacks any sense of honor that would keep him from shooting you on the spot. And he doesn't miss, from what I've read." Ada placed a hand on his arm. "Promise me you won't do anything particularly stupid?"

Adin almost went off again until he saw his sister's soft eyes pleading with him. He sighed. "Fine. Let's just go find this Resistance Walter told us about."

**_One week later_**

Shockingly, it was rather difficult for two members of the royal family to gain entrance to the secret headquarters of the very organization intent on overthrowing the king. However, the common agendas of the twins and the Resistance seemed to settle any matters of unfortunate relations.

"Why the _hell_ did you let them in here?!"

Okay, maybe not _all _matters.

"Paige, they're with Walter!"

"I don't see Walter anywhere, do you?"

"N-no, I meant they had a letter, and th-"

"Logan himself could come down with a letter and you'd let him in! What part of 'secret headquarters' don't you understand? Do you think we're in the bloody sewers for the _ambience_? They're ROYALS, you dumbass!" Paige appeared to be quite irate.

Adin chose this moment to intervene. "M'lady, our brother is an ass, and he's been shitting on everyone in Albion since he took the throne. Will you graciously accept our help in wiping Albion clean of His Royal Excrement?" He spoke quite seriously. Ada was impressed.

Apparently, so was Paige. "Hmph. I suppose we have little choice. Very well, but we will be severely limiting your access to Resistance intelligence until we can be completely sure of where your loyalties lie. At the slightest hint of betrayal, we will not hesitate to shoot you. Am I understood?'

Ada and Adin silently nodded in unison.

"Good!" barked Paige. "I could use your assistance in a rather unpleasant situation. I would go myself, but perhaps the royal twins will be more… welcome." She looked the twins over. "You seem to be his type," she mused.

"Pardon?" Ada choked out. "Whose type, now?"

"You wanted to be part of the Resistance, didn't you? You have your chance. You are going to rescue one of our members from the clutches of Abion's most celebrated deviant. You, Your Highnesses, are going to one of Reaver's parties."

**AN: Ehhhhh? What do you think? I know it's starting a little slow, but we're gonna get to the good stuff in a while, so have no worries!**

**I would like to thank anyone reading this for, well, reading this. Nothing means more to an author than having her works read by the populace. It's like a form of mass mind control! Wait till ya see what's in store for them at Reaver's party... **

**Au revoir, mes amis! **

**~Ela**


End file.
